


Someone’s jealous

by Greys_22



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greys_22/pseuds/Greys_22
Summary: |One Shot| Deluca confronts Meredith about her reluctancy towards him.





	Someone’s jealous

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t a lot of Merluca fics and I got the idea so I decided to run with it. Hopefully (*cough* Krista) there will be more Merluca scenes actually on the show because I’m so ready for that!

As Valentine’s Day rounded the corner Meredith couldn’t help but think about the gifts she might receive from Deluca. There was always Linc too but they definitely did not share the same level of feelings. Everytime Deluca was around her breathing became uneven and she couldn’t help but remember how warm and soft his hands felt against her face, of corse they hadn’t actually kissed. She blames that on the timing of the elevator, but a small piece of her is thankful because she wasn’t quite sure is she would have been able to come out of there with her clothes still on. 

She smiled as she came to a stop at one of the on call rooms, she was exhausted after her nine hour surgery. Maggie was off for the week due to Catherine’s surgery and Teddy had been there to cover her patients. So she didn’t have to worry about taking care of the kids for a couple of days. She entered the the room quickly checking for any occupants but the room appeared empty. She climbed up one of the bunks simply because it looked like someone had just had sex on the bottom one. Meredith covered herself with the paper thin sheet and closed her eyes for a moment. She started to drift off but a soft click of the door handle jarred her awake. The door opened and Andrew came in with a smirk. Of corse, Meredith though contemplating letting him know of her spot. It was moments later when his brown eyes met blue that she realized he saw her come in here. 

A large smirk crossed his face and his gaze Swirled into something almost needy. “Planning On taking a nap” he asked in a low whisper. His eyes seeming to grow increasingly dark. Meredith shifted slightly become very aware of how close his face was to hers, the only thing separating them are the bars on the bunk. She could smell the aftershave he uses to get his incredibly sexy beard. She had a hard time formulating something to say when his warm breaths fluttered across the skin on her face. Closing her eyes for a second to distract her from his steamy gaze.

“I...”’ She started but as she opened her eyes he had disappeared. Meredith sat up only to see him at the top of her bunk ladder. Her breaths sped up and she must have gasped because he looked at her at slowed his movement. “Andrew.. I” she stuttered, his proximity turned her brain to sludge. 

He crawled over her agilely locking in on his target. His face was millimeters from hers. “I get your little game Mer, and it makes me want things... and I think you want things too” he breathed. His eyes scanning over Meredith’s to look for some kind of acceptance . Meredith looked down at his lips for a second, her fingers weaved through the blankets to his hair threading through it lightly. She tilted her face up till her lips just barley brush his only to retreat for a second. “Yes” she exhaled lightly pressing her slips to his.

He shoved the blanket off and ran his hands up and down Meredith’s body. What started as a light kiss turned more desperate and when Meredith’s tongue ran along his lower lip he opened his mouth automatically. She moaned into his mouth and he didn’t think he had heard anything more intoxicating. He felt her hands creep down to the top of his scrub pants. He took the moment to kiss along her neck and softly licking around her clavicle. She pushed his top up and off and explored his muscular skin. Moving her hands from his lower abs to his back and then his shoulders. 

Meredith couldn’t help grinding against him slightly as she felt him pressing against her left thigh. His heat was everywhere and as his removed her scrub top she released a sigh. Andrew unhooked her bra and lightly caressed her breasts with his warm gentil hands. He trailed his kisses down to where his hands where licking and sucking softly each mound. She hadn't noticed his hands move down to her pants but she felt them coming off. The next thing she knew a finger entered her heat. He placed a second finger next to the first one, massaging her into a frenzy. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way, it must have been with Derek. Her thoughts trailed away slowly as she felt the overwhelming effects of being close to orgasming. She knew she must have been loud because his mouth covers her’s to muffled her. 

Her hands brushed against the strings of his scrub pants untieing them expertly. As he pushed off his bottoms along with his boxers, Meredith eyes widened at the full sight of him. His muscles and hair weren’t the only thing to be desired. He Held Meredith’s gaze as he lifted her legs over his Lower back. He could feeling her arching against him pleading for him with her eyes. 

His length was pressing against her and as much as she squirmed he remained still. His eyes hooded as he leaned down to recapture her mouth. He pushed up into her warmth and Meredith broke the kiss as her head fell against the pillow. Her eyes rolled back and her breaths labored as she struggled to keep things straight. Andrew keep up a tempo to satisfy the both of them. Meredith crossed her legs so she could press him closer to her. He was so deep she felt him hit her cervix a couple of times. Her walls started to tighten around him and she felt the wave of euphoria hit her like a truck. She moaned loudly into his neck. He held off his own release till after she finished. He grunted softly after several more strokes. 

They were lost in each other’s gaze they didn’t even notice the door open. Andrew looked towards the general direction of the sound footsteps. Meredith felt his muscles tense as she looked over towards the same direction. “Fuck” she sighed.

“Woah.., Holy shit Mer! Your banging him” Alex asked wide eyed. He looked confused as to how to react to his best friend hooking up with Andrew Deluca of all people. A couple moments passed and he could see the mixed expression on his best friends face. “Yeah, ok” he rolled his eyes leaving Meredith and Deluca to themselves. 

Andrew looked down at Meredith half expecting to see her angry. She looked up at him him and started to laugh. He must have had a dumbfounded expression because she only started to laugh harder. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she collected her clothes. “You came in here to screw and you didn’t lock the door” she mocking his intelligence. “Mer, I did not. I came in here to talk but you have a way of making me loose all good intentions” he responded. She looked over at him and a smile spread over her face. “We are not doing this here again and no don’t get any ideas Andrew” she said. 

He jumped off the top of the bunk bed and slid his boxers back on, but not before he causght Meredith looking him over one last time. As she slid her top back on he inched closed once again. Next time I will tell you how I won’t stop doing any of this (he waves his hand around the room”) in Italian. He lifted her face up his thumb. As he leaned over to reach her mouth, the door creaked open once again.

Bailey looked over the both of them and talked into the receiver of her phone. “Yeah, I’m going to have to call you back” she scoffed. ”Oh come on! Andrew said deflated. “Aha! I knew it” she skreatched. “You see this (she pointed to both of them) is why I did not pick you for interim chief Meredith” she gloated. Meredith couldn’t help but roll her eyes, she had caught bailey actually in the throws one time. “It’s not what it looks like” Meredith reply annoyed. Bailey raised her eyebrow eyeing not only the boxers But the disheveled hair. Bailey just chuffed to herself and turned on her heels. “Mhm...” she mumbled as she left the room. 

Meredith quickly gather the rest of her things and headed straight towards the door before turning around. “You know Andrew if I knew any better I would think you left that door unlocked on purpose” she remarked unbelievablly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first every sex scene I have written.. so that was interesting. I’m not sure if it is convincing enough for Mer to sleep with Deluca this early in the game. BUT this is Meredith and she does have a track record for sleeping with irresistible guys.


End file.
